Pain
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: AU – Un mes despues de la ruptura Alec ya no puede mas.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Autolesiones, Muy OOC y AU.

* * *

Capitulo 1

 ** _Hoy tengo que ignorar este dolor, si, debe_**

 ** _haber un modo de seguir y de vivir._**

La sangre salía por sus heridas, trazando un triste recorrido por su antebrazo hasta el piso. Mientras tanto, en su rostro otro liquido hacia un recorrido similar desde los ojos azules que un tiempo no muy lejano habían brillado de alegría y amor, ahora lucían opacos y sin vida.

-¡Alec! ¡Si no sales en este momento, juro que tirare la puerta! –escucho entre sollozos el grito de su hermana proveniente del pasillo.

Siendo muy consciente de que cumpliría su amenaza cogio la toalla que estaba a su lado y la presiono contra las heridas mientras se levantaba hacia el baño.

Ahí abrió la llave del lavadero y puso las heridas bajo el chorro. Las heridas le escocieron pero recibió el dolor con gusto.

-¡ALEC! –escucho nuevamente

Suspirando profundamente grito

-¡Ya voy Izzy, estoy en el baño! –a pesar de sus esfuerzos su voz salio ronca por todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando.

Unos minutos despues se vendo las heridas y limpio la sangre que habia manchado el lavabo.

Despues se miro al espejo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lagrimas que aun derramaba. Sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, estaban carentes de brillo y lucian sombras oscuras debajo de ellos, tenia la tez de un color palido enfermizo y estaba delgado, casi esquelético.

Su reflejo no mentia, estaba devastado. Tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Limpio sus lagrimas y salio con la toalla en sus manos.

Obviamente no iba a engañar a su hermana, ella sabia que estaría llorando, era lo que hacia cuando no estaba cazando demonios o entrenando.

Miro su cama, donde habia estado sentado minutos antes y vio la navaja cubierta de sangre sobre las sabanas manchadas.

Camino rápido hacia estas, limpio la navaja con la toalla y la guardo en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Despues agarro las sabanas y las toallas y la metio a la cesta de la ropa sucia.

-¡ALEC, TE LO ADVIERTO! –Volvio a escuchar. Rápido tomo unas muñequeras que estaban en la mesita y se las coloco encima de las vendas cuidando que no podía verse.

Camino a la entrada y le quito el pestillo a la puerta pero esta se abrió antes de que el lo hiciera, dándole paso a su hermana.

Esta lo miro con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada –dijo Alec –te lo dije, estaba en el baño.

Izzy lo miro

-Estuviste llorando de nuevo –no era una pregunta

Alec hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando su comentario y paso a lado de ella en direccion a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto su hermana

-A la sala de entrenamiento –dijo como si fuera obvio

La chica se puso delante de el impidiéndole el paso

-De eso nada –dijo y le sujeto el brazo –Tu y yo vamos a ir a desayunar, son casi las once de la mañana

Alec suspiro, era lo mismo todos los días

-No tengo hambre

-Alec, ¡No has comido nada en tres días! ¡Y los días anteriores apenas probaste bocado!

-No puedo pasar nada Izzy, de verdad –le dijo

-¡No me importa! –dijo ella –¡Vas a comer, quieras o no! –sujeto su brazo con mas fuerza y lo jalo en direccion a la cocina.

Alec se dejo guiar derrotado.

Al entrar vio a Jace comiendo un emparedado. El rubio se volvio a verlos al entrar y de nuevo el sentimiento que lo habia embargado desde hace un mes se hizo presente.

Ira.

Ira hacia el estúpido brujo que habia reducido a su parabatai a ese estado. Ira hacia la maldita vampira que lo habia provocado. Ira hacia el mismo Alec por dejarse caer tan bajo. Pero sobretodo ira hacia si mismo por no saber como ayudar a su hermano.

 ** _Basta de fingir a quien quiero engañar,_**

 ** _Lo único en mi vida se llama esperar_**

Una hora y varios regaños despues Alec se escapo de la cocina con casi nada en su estomago, pero no le importaba, el ya no sentía nada mas que dolor.

Aun asi trataba de comer, no solo para no preocupar a sus hermanos mas de la cuenta tambien para poder hacer su trabajo y no ponerlos mas en peligro durante las cacerias.

Pero lo cierto era que el se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en una espiral profunda.

Las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir en la noche, la voz de Magnus lo perseguia, diciendo que lo odiaba. Que no quería volver a verlo.

A veces le era difícil incluso el respirar. Solo encontraba un momento de alivio al cortarse. El dolor físico que le producia era un pequeño escape al que sentía dentro de si.

-¡Alec regresa en este momento! –escucho la voz de su hermana detrás de el y en unos segundos Izzy lo habia sujetado de nuevo -¡Aun no has terminado!

-Izzy…de verdad…

-Alec –dijo Jace llegando a ellos –Escucha a Izzy, debes comer…no puedes seguir de esta forma.

-No tengo hambre…

-Alec…-Izzy trato de seguir insistiendo pero Jace le puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza cuando lo volteo a ver

Ella suspiro

-Bien…pero mas tarde tendras que comer, quieras o no –dijo y se alejo

Alec sintio la culpa dentro. Odiaba preocupar a su hermana de esa forma.

-Oye amigo –dijo Jace mirándolo –porque no vamos a entrenar un poco.

Alec miro al rubio y asintio. El entrenamiento le ayudaba un poco, le servia para despejar su mente aunque fuera unos momentos.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de entrenamiento y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Estuvieron entrenando por tres horas hasta que Jace en un movimiento sujeto la muñeca y lo tiro al piso.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. Jace levanto la mano con la que habia sujetado a Alec y vio con asombro que se encontraba manchada de un liquido color carmesí. Reviso la muñeca de Alec y vio que el mismo liquido comenzaba a deslizarse por esta.

Alec se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejo del rubio tratando de escapar pero este no lo permitio y le dio alcance.

-¿Estas herido? –le pregunto y Alec negó vehemente. -¡Entonces explica esta sangre Alec! –le grito sujetando su muñeca en lo alto

-¿Qué sangre? –dijo Izzy llegando a ellos y vio la mano de Jace, despues vio la muñeca de Alec -¡¿Qué te paso?! ¿Fue en la ultima caceria?

Alec negó débilmente

-¡Contesta! –grito el rubio y Alec estallo.

-¡No les importa! ¡¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?! ¡Dejenme solo! –grito y salio corriendo

-¡ALEC! –grito Izzy haciendo el ademan de correr hacia el pero Jace la detuvo –Jace ¿Qué…?

-Dejalo ir, necesita estar solo un momento

-¡Pero esa sangre! ¡Esta herido!

-Creo que se como se lastimo –dijo y comenzó a caminar a la habitacion de Alec –Ven, vamos…

* * *

Alec respiraba con dificultad mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, nunca habia querido gritarles, sabia que solo estaban preocupados por el. Pero solo quería estar solo. Quería que le dejaran de preguntar si estaba bien, que le dejaran de obligar a hacer cosas que no quería.

Queria desaparecer. Se sentía sofocado en el instituto. Ya no quería estar ahí. Queria ir a casa.

Al único lugar que sentía como su casa con la persona que mas amaba. Pero ya no podía hacerlo. Esta persona lo odiaba. No quería volver a verlo.

Se detuvo jadeando en un parque cercano y se dejo caer en una banca debajo de un árbol.

Las lagrimas rápidamente llegaron a sus ojos. Pego las rodillas a su pecho y oculto su cara entre ellas, dejando caer su poco autocontrol

 _"_ _Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa, por favor…por favor...Magnus…sálvame…ya no…no…puedo mas…ya no…"_

 ** _Ahora se que no es igual,_**

 ** _Una casa que un hogar._**

* * *

Nota: **_los párrafos en este formato_** es parte de la canción "Bien" de Sin Bandera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 ** _Me duele amarte los sueños que eran para ti, se pierden con cada palabra con cada momento que espere vivir._**

Horas despues Alec se levanto y vio a su alrededor. La tarde ya habia caído, suspirando se puso de pie y camino de regreso al instituto.

Al entrar se dirigio a su habitacion pero Jace e Izzy le cortaron el paso. Ambos lucían furiosos.

Suspiro

-Lamento haberme ido asi –dijo –yo…

-No digas una palabra –corto su hermana –ven con nosotros…

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitacion de su hermana y entraron. Sus dos hermanos se colocaron a lado de la cama pero Alec se tenso quedándose estatico frente a la cama donde estaban las sabanas manchadas de sangre y la navaja.

-¿Nos puedes explicar que significa esto Alec? –dijo su hermana

El chico los miro pero no dijo nada.

-Alec, quítate esas muñequeras –dijo Jace.

El pelinegro lo miro asustando y negó, retrocediendo pero el rubio fue mas rápido y le corto el paso.

-Quitatelas –dijo Izzy pero Alec se quedo inmóvil –por favor…hermano mayor…-el pelinegro se encogio ante el tono suplicante de la chica.

Miro sus ojos que ya no lucían molestos, solo tristes. Se volvio hacia su mejor amigo que tenia una expresión similar en su rostro.

Por primera vez en un mes sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin ser Magnus la razon.

Asintio y lentamente se quito las muñequeras dejando entrever las vendas en ambos brazos.

Las de la mano derecha estaban cubiertas de sangre. Con cuidado se quito las vendas y dejo sus muñecas ante la vista de sus hermanos que exclamaron sobrecogidos.

Multiples cortes, de diversos tamaños y profundidad se extendían por sus muñecas. Algunos apenas estaban en proceso de cicatrización, otros ya casi curados.

-Oh Alec –gimio su hermana y lo abrazo. Su parabatai lucia aturdido pero pronto un brillo de rabia aparecio en sus ojos.

-Ese maldito brujo –dijo entre dientes y se dirigio a la puerta

Alec, alarmado, se volvio hacia el.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo

-Voy a cobrarle esto…-señalo a las muñecas de Alec –Mag…-se corto inmediatamente al ver el estremecimiento que recorrio a su amigo y corrigio –El las…

-¡NO! –grito Alec sobreponiéndose a su dolor y sujetando el brazo a Jace –No lo hagas…déjalo en paz

-Pero el es culpable de todo –dijo –Por el estas asi

-No, todo es mi culpa –dijo bajando la vista al piso y las lagrimas rápidamente surgieron de sus ojos –tarde o temprano ocurriría. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…jamas fue lo suficiente para el

-¡¿Qué?! –grito Jace sin poder creer que su hermano creyera eso. Magnus era el que tenia suerte de tener a Alec en su vida, no al revés -¿No creeras eso en verdad?

-Si…lo creo –dijo en el mismo tono pero se volvio a su hermano con pánico en sus ojos –Dejalo en paz…el no tiene nada que ver…soy yo el único culpable…yo…

Jace se dio la vuelta a la puerta nuevamente y Alec apretó mas su agarre al rubio…

-¡Por favor Jace! Solo…déjalo en paz…por favor…

El rubio se volvio a ver a Izzy quien asintio levemente. Jace suspiro y cerro la puerta tras el.

Al ver que ya no iria a ningún lado Alec lo solto y se dejo caer al piso.

Su hermana lo abrazo rápidamente y Jace se dirigio al baño, unos minutos despues volvio con algo de alcohol y algodón y comenzó a limpiar las heridas frescas de Alec en silencio.

Cuando termino tiro todo lo que uso y se sento junto a sus hermanos en silencio. Dándose apoyo.

 ** _Me duele mas imaginar que tu te vas y dejaras detrás de ti tu ausencia en mis brazos._**

-Jace, tienes que tranquilizarte –Clary lo miro mientras el rubio estaba prácticamente destruyendo el saco de boxeo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Clary? ¡¿Cómo?! Se esta cortando…¡Cortando! Y encima de todo defiende al estúpido brujo…debería dejarme que le diera su merecido…

-Debes entenderlo, Alec aun lo ama, si vas tras el solo le ocasionaras mas daño, y además se sentirá culpable por lo que le pase…nunca te lo perdonaría

-No tiene porque enterarse -dijo el rubio mirando su cuchillo serafin

-Magnus podria derrotarte con un solo chasquido Jace –dijo Clary

-No si lo agarro por sorpresa –dijo tercamente

-Jace…-suspiro la pelirroja

El rubio se sento a lado de ella en el piso.

-No entiendo porque lo defiende…el le esta haciendo solo daño

-Porque lo ama –dijo Clary –lo que paso entre ellos no es algo que vaya a solucionarse tan fácil, y mucho menos a olvidarse…despues de todo Magnus fue la primera persona a la que Alec amo de verdad…le costara mucho reponerse.

-¿Y cortarse lo ayudara a hacerlo mas rápido? ¿De que le sirve?

-Es una practica común entre muchas personas –dijo Clary –el dolor físico es solo un distractor para el dolor emocional que seguramente siente…

-Pero tampoco come, esta delgado y palido, casi no duerme, si no fuera porque Izzy y yo lo forzamos a comer ya estaría desfalleciendo de hambre.

-Solo apóyenlo…no lo presionen…es lo que necesita…si siente su apoyo se recuperara mas fácil…créanme…

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto y ella asintio.

-Si…el tiempo cura todas las heridas Jace…se que es doloroso verlo asi, pero es fuerte y sabra reponerse…ya lo veras

-Eso espero…

* * *

 ** _Me duele tanto sospechar que ni tu sombra volverá_**

 ** _Para abrigar mi alma en pedazos_**

-… _te odio…no tienes idea de cuanto…jamas debi haberme fijado en ti…_

 _-Magnus…escúchame…por favor –el pelinegro suplicaba a la figura que estaba delante de el._

 _Estaban en una habitacion oscura con un extraño resplandor rojizo._

 _-No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre Lightwood –dijo con frialdad el otro –no tienes el derecho…te he dicho que te alejaras…pero eres tan inútil que no puedes hacer ni eso… ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!_

-¡NO! –grito Alec sentándose en la cama jadeando rápidamente.

Las lagrimas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-No…por favor…no…no…-no podía respirar, sentía que se asfixiaba, necesitaba un escape.

Frenéticamente busco en el cajón de la mesita de noche la navaja pero no estaba, su respiración se hizo mas dificultosa.

El dolor lo embargaba…las palabras de Magnus se arremolinaban en su mente, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera…

Comenzó a rascarse el antebrazo frenéticamente…cada vez con mas fuerza hasta que comenzó a arder cada vez mas, permitiéndole el escape que tanto necesitaba pero no era suficiente, la dificultad en su pecho seguía.

Al poco tiempo, la falta de aire y el dolor le hizo caer en la oscuridad nuevamente, con la voz de Magnus persiguiéndolo.

* * *

Alec miro su antebrazo, las marcas del rascado lucían rojas en contraste a su piel palida.

Habia abierto cortes ya curados en su afán de buscar una salida. Suspirando lavo los arañazos y se puso alcohol.

Despues se los vendo y se coloco las muñequeras, aunque sus hermanos ya lo sabían el resto de los cazadores del instituto no, y preferia que siguiera asi.

Se dirigio al comedor, sabiendo que Izzy estaría unos minutos despues buscándolo para llevarlo a la fuerza.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que además de Izzy y Jace una chica pelirroja se encontraba con ellos

-Hola Alec –saludo Clary y el pelinegro asintio

-Clary –saludo y se sento. Unos minutos despues Izzy le puso un plato de comida delante.

Alec la miro a punto de añadir que no tenia hambre pero la mirada de Izzy le hizo desistir y tomo una cucharada ante la sonrisa satisfecha de su hermana.

Esta se sento a lado de el mientras Jace y Clary lo hacían enfrente.

-Hoy vamos a ir a una fiesta –anuncio Izzy rompiendo el silencio.

Alec negó rápidamente

-No

-No te pregunte –dijo Izzy –dije que vamos a ir. Quieras o no

-Izzy…

-Llevas semanas sin salir –dijo –vamos a ir...

-¿De quien es? –pregunto Clary. Ella sabia que una fiesta significaba una fiesta subterránea y que podía significar que cierto brujo estuviera presente.

No creía que Alec estuviera lo suficientemente bien para verlo sin repercusiones.

-Es de una bruja que no conocen –dijo ella.

-No –volvio a repetir Alec, pensando lo mismo que Clary.

-Ya te dije que no te pregunte...a las cinco nos vamos y te quiero listo o te juro que te llevare a rastras.

* * *

Clary esperaba ansiosa en la puerta del instituto. Izzy le dijo que la bruja que la invito efectivamente habia invitado a Magnus pero que este habia rechazado la invitación por lo cual no existía ninguna oportunidad de un encuentro.

Pero eso no le quitaba la ansiedad.

Unos minutos despues Jace e Izzy llegaron a la puerta arrastrando a un irritado Alec.

-Ya les dije que no quiero ir –dijo el pelinegro

-Y nosotros ya te dijimos que vas a ir porque vas a ir, necesitas despejarte Alec –dijo Izzy –por favor hermano mayor…

Alec la fulmino al usar ese tono, y a regañadientes acepto.

Izzy sonrio feliz y los cuatro salieron del instituto para pedir un taxi.

Al llegar al edificio donde seria la fiesta Alec no podía detener los nervios.

Izzy le habia dicho, sutilmente, que Magnus no estaría pero aun asi, sabia que no podria soportar el verlo.

Sentía pánico de un encuentro, temia que la visión que tanto lo habia atormentado en sueños se hiciera verdad…que Magnus lo odiara y lo mirara de esa forma

Que dijera esas palabras crueles. Eso seria su ruina.

 ** _Me duele amarte asi_**

 ** _Hasta morir_**

 ** _Lanzandome a la nada viendote partir_**

* * *

Notas: **_los párrafos en este formato_** pertenecen a la canción Me duele amarte de Reik.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 ** _Soy un eslabon, que se ha perdido entre tu y yo._**

La música se escuchaba fuertemente en todo el lugar.

El mar de subterráneos bailaba en la pista. Vio a varios lobos de la manada de Luke que se les acercaron a saludarlos.

Tambien habia otros brujos pero no conocía a ninguno.

Se sentaron en una mesa y al poco tiempo la bruja que habia invitado a Izzy se habia acercado a ellos en compañía de otros dos brujos, uno de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y otro de cabello negro y ojos azules.

No paso mucho para que Izzy y el brujo rubio, Sean, acompañaran a Clary y Jace a la pista* y Alec se quedara solo en la mesa.

Cansado se sumio en sus pensamientos. No quería estar ahí, queria volver a su habitacion donde podía estar solo y sufrir en silencio.

Sonaba muy trágico pero era la verdad, era lo único que deseaba, estar ahí no hacia mas que recordarle a Magnus.

Era como una puñalada en las heridas que no habian sanado y jamas lo harian.

En una ocasión habia leído que los Nephilim solo amaban en una ocasión y ahora se preguntaba si era cierto. Si pasaría toda su vida con esas heridas abiertas, con ese nudo en su pecho. Con las lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.

Pero, a pesar de que ese fuera su destino no se arrepentia de nada. No cambiaria nada de lo que habia vivido con Magnus.

El brujo habia sido su primer amor correspondido, su primer beso, su primera cita…su primer todo.

 ** _Fui fuego por ti,_**

 ** _Hoy solo quedan la cenizas_**

 ** _los restos de mi_**

Sabia que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba destruyéndolo a el y lastimando a sus hermanos, que ellos harian lo que fuera para que saliera de esa depresion que lo consumia, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero lo que no entendían era que antes de Magnus el no era nada. Solo sobrevivia.

Magnus habia traido calidez y vida a su existencia, sin el ya no existía y jamas podria volver a como era antes, no despues de haber conocido como era la vida con Magnus.

No podía volver a vivir como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

 ** _Fui todo y sin ti_**

 ** _Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdi_**

 ** _Dentro de mi._**

-Te ves muy solitario –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista y vio a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Era una joven bonita, parecía de veinticinco años, de cabello castaño oscuro, con ojos de color rojo y piel blanca.

La joven le sonrio gentilmente

-Tu nombre es Alec ¿Cierto? –dijo la bruja sentándose a lado de el –Mi nombre es Morgana.

-¿Morgana? –dijo Alec –Es un nombre extraño

-Algunos dirían que es irónico –sonrio la chica pero Alec la miro con extrañeza, sin saber a que se referia -¿De las leyendas artúricas? –el cazador de sombras encogio los hombros y la chica suspiro exasperada –Cazadores de sombras incultos…pero no importa –le sonrio nuevamente –Dime, ¿Por qué estas tan solo? ¿Tu no invitaste a tu pareja? Le dije a Isabelle que podía invitar a quien quisiera…

Alec volvio a encogerse de hombros mientras sentía el ya familiar escozor de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Morgana se dio cuenta del aspecto del niño.

-Lo lamento –dijo –no es de mi incumbencia –con un chasquido hizo aparecer una copa con liquido rojo dentro y se la tendio a Alec quien la acepto y le dio un sorbo sin importarle si era veneno.

La joven le dio una sonrisa

-Entonces, Alexander –dijo pero se corto al ver el estremecimiento que recorrio al joven –Alec –corrigio -¿Qué tal si te consigo una pareja? Hay algunas chicas por aquí que…

-No –la interrumpio Alec

-No chicas, ¿Eh? –dijo ella –Bueno, porque hay tambien un par de…

-No –le volvio a interrumpir –No es necesario, estoy mejor asi – _"No podria bailar con alguien mas…se sentiría como si lo traicionara…nuevamente…"_

-Eres un chico difícil ¿Eh? –se rio divertida –Bien…si no quieres bailar…no lo hagas…pero podríamos hablar...tus ojos…unos ojos tan hermosos no deberían lucir tan apagados…¿Quieres contarme?

-Yo no…-Alec la miro sorprendido. ¿Por qué esta chica se interesaba por el? ¿De verdad lucia tan devastado incluso para un extraño?

-A veces hablar con un extraño es mucho mejor que hacerlo con alguien que te conoce. Los que te conocen son parciales y alguien que no puede darte un punto de vista mas objetivo… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Alec la miro a los ojos. A pesar de su color rojo eran calidos y amigables.

El suspiro pero por alguna razon sintio que podía confiar en ella.

 ** _Fue frio el adiós_**

 ** _La despedida de los dos._**

-Yo…hace poco…lastime a la persona que mas amaba…fue un error, yo jamas lo quise hacer…pero termine traicionándolo…y…ahora esa persona me odia…-las lagrimas que tanto trataba de detener se deslizaron por sus mejillas –el…era quien yo mas amaba…y ahora…todos quieren que siga adelante….o que vuelva a como era antes…lo que no entienden es que antes de el yo…yo…no estaba vivo…co…conoci lo que era vivir…con…con el…y ahora que se fue…ya no puedo…ya no…-finalmente Alec se rompió y comenzo a llorar.

Morgana sintio pena por el chico, era demasiado triste que alguien como ese joven hubiera sufrido tanto.

-Alec –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –te aseguro que todo estará bien…

-No –dijo el –Nada volverá a estar bien…ya no…

La bruja chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y lleno la copa de nuevo.

Alec logro calmarse y reprimir las lagrimas treinta minutos despues.

Durante ese tiempo Morgana se sento a lado en silencio con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron en silencio casi una hora, Morgana llenaba la copa de Alec cada cierto tiempo pero ya no dijo nada.

-¿Porque no vas a divertirte? –dijo Alec despues de un rato –Seguro tienes mas invitados que ver.

La chica negó con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes –dijo ella –Eres una buena compañía.

Para su consternación el chico negó

-No…no lo soy…solo soy trivial…sin…sin valor…por eso para el todo puede seguir…sin cambiar nada…-susurro con voz entrecortada por el dolor, tratando de sofocar su llanto.

Morgana lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sujeto sus hombros para que la volteara a ver.

Alec la miro sorprendido.

-Escuchame bien…tu eres un chico único, eres el cazador de sombras mas amable que he conocido en los trescientos años que llevo viva…

Alec negó débilmente y la chica suspiro exasperada, dándose cuenta que nada de lo que diría le haría cambiar de opinión sobre si mismo.

 ** _A tu lado fui tan fuerte_**

 ** _Nunca imagine perderte._**

Volvio a ver a sus invitados y algo llamo su atención a lo lejos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Dijo que no vendría…Disculpa un segundo Alec, volveré enseguida.

Se puso de pie y camino entre el mar de subterráneos perdiéndose de vista.

Alec tomo el ultimo trago de su bebida y cerro los ojos con un gemido

La música ahora habia cambiado completamente, ahora en la pista solo habia parejas bailando lentamente.

Se levanto rápidamente, ya no podía seguir ahí, demasiados recordatorios.

Comenzo a buscar entre la gente a sus hermanos pero no habia ni rastro de ellos. Atravesó la pista de baile y vio a Morgana de pie charlando con dos hombres. Se acerco para preguntarle si habia visto a Izzy cuando se quedo de piedra viendo a uno de ellos.

Era el, jamas podria olvidar su figura, su cuerpo, su cabello. Las lagrimas poblaron rápidamente sus ojos.

 _"_ _Magnus…mi Magnus"_ pensó con desespero y anhelo. Entonces una voz cruel resonó en su cabeza _"¡No! El ya no es tu Magnus y fue tu culpa, todo es tu culpa."_

En el mes que llevaban separados habia evitado todo lugar que pudiera ocasionar un encuentro.

No porque el no quisiera verlo, era lo que mas quería, sino porque no quería causarle el disgusto de verlo.

Habia dejado claro que no quería volver a saber de el, asi que por mas que quisiera no lo veria.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie a escasos metros de el, charlando tranquilamente.

Estaba de espaldas pero aun asi podia ver que lucia espectacular, como acostumbrara.

Era bellísimo.

 _"_ _Tengo que irme…si el me ve…no puedo darle esa molestia…pero…solo unos minutos mas…solo un poco mas…"_

 ** _Disculpa se que estoy violando nuestro juramento_**

 ** _Se que estas con alguien que no es el momento_**

 ** _Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy._**

Lo miro por unos minutos hasta que vio algo que le hizo jadear.

El otro chico que estaba con ellos, quien hasta el momento habia pasado desapercibido para Alec, le dio un guiño a Magnus y un leve golpe en un hombro con una sonrisa.

El dolor en su interior comenzó a crecer a pasos agigantados. Casi no podia respirar.

Nunca, en el tiempo que habia estado, con Magnus habia visto a ese chico.

Aunque nada en su forma de actuar daba a entender que hubiera algo entre ellos, para los ojos enamorados y tristes de Alec esas acciones solo significaban algo.

Magnus habia encontrado a alguien mas y, aunque estaba completamente devastado no podia sentir enojo.

Estaba feliz de que tenia a alguien junto a el. Aunque no fuera el.

Sin poder resistirlo mas Alec se precipito a la puerta sin siquiera pensar que sus hermanos aun estaban en la fiesta.

Solo quería alejarse del lugar, escapar de todos y de todo.

 ** _Sin ti me siente vacio_**

 ** _Las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben_**

 ** _A puro dolor._**

Morgana miro a sus amigos con sorpresa, nuevamente fijándose en el aspecto de su viejo amigo Magnus.

Lucia cansado, con sombras negras debajo de los ojos y mas delgado. Además, al igual que Alec una sombra de tristeza estaba en sus ojos de gato.

No entendia nada.

-Morgana, ¿Pasa algo? –dijo su otro acompañante, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-No Emrys, no ocurre nada –le dijo.

-Aun no entiendo porque eligieron esos nombres, es demasiado ironico –dijo Magnus y tanto Emrys como Morgana sonrieron.

-Bueno, ese es el punto –dijo guiñandole el ojo divertido y le dio golpe cariñoso a Magnus.

Los tres se habian conocido casi doscientos años antes, en Londres y se habian convertido en buenos amigos.

Morgana a lo lejos vio a Alec de pie mirando en su direccion.

Iba a llamarlo cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, de la palidez que habia aparecido en su rostro y las lagrimas.

Fruncio el ceño. Hacia unos minutos habia estado con el y aunque lucia triste, su expresión no estaba tan devastada.

Lo vio precipitarse a la salida en ese mismo estado de animo pero aunque sintio el impulso de ir tras el sabia que seguramente quería estar solo.

Era la única explicación de que se fuera sin siquiera decirle a su hermana, que aun estaba en la fiesta.

-Aunque no todos entienden –dijo ella tratando de distraer sus pensamientos –Justo hace un rato hablaba con un cazador de sombras que no tenia idea de donde provenia el nombre

-No me sorprende, ellos no saben nada de literatura mundana –dijo Emrys y Morgana rio

-Lo mismo le dije yo.

-No sabia que habias invitado a Cazadores de sombras –dijo el gran brujo de Brooklyn y la chica asintio

-Si, bueno, la mayoría no me caen bien pero Isabelle Lightwood es la excepción.

Magnus la miro con los ojos abiertos sobremanera.

-¿Isabelle Lightwood?¿Ella esta aquí?

-Si –dijo ella –de hecho el cazador de sombras del que hablaba antes es su hermano, Alec.

 ** _Quisiera decirte que hoy de maravilla_**

 ** _Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida_**

 ** _Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol_**

Repentinamente Magnus la sujeto del brazo

-¡Oye! –protesto

-¿El esta aquí? –Morgana lo miro sorprendida y Magnus apretó su agarre -¡Contesta! ¿Alexander esta aquí?

-Si, estaba aquí hace unos minutos...-entonces, como si alguien encendiera la luz, todo hizo clic en ella.

El estado en que ambos estaban, la persona de la que Alec hablaba, la forma en que habia reaccionado a su nombre completo pero Magnus lo habia pronunciado como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo.

 _"_ _Hablaba de el… ¿Qué demonios paso entre ellos?"_

 ** _Devuelveme mis fantasias_**

 ** _Mis ganas de vivir la vida_**

 ** _Devuelveme el aire._**

* * *

Clary camino hasta la mesa donde Alec estaba. Ella y Jace habian vuelto antes ante su renuencia a dejarlo solo pero lo habian visto hablar con Morgana, la anfitriona.

Varias veces habian vuelto a la mesa y la bruja aun seguía con el. Pero cuando, minutos antes, la habia visto levantarse decidio volver a la mesa con el pelinegro.

Para su sorpresa este no se encontraba ahí. Lo busco por el salón pero no habia ni rastro de el.

Unos minutos despues vio a Morgana de pie, con otros dos hombres y decidio acercarse a preguntarle pero se detuvo en seco al ver que uno de ellos era Magnus Bane.

Un mal presentimiento se extendió en su pecho. ¿Y si Alec habia visto al brujo?

Vio a Magnus sujetar a Morgana de forma ansiosa como exigiéndole una respuesta.

Despues se volvio a ver la sala, como buscando a alguien.

Clary no se detuvo a pensar a quien seria, corrió hacia donde estaba Isabelle, en compañía de un brujo.

-¡Izzy! –le dijo apresuradamente

-Clary…¿Qué…? –La pelirroja no la dejo terminar

-Magnus esta aquí –dijo y el entendimiento brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra. Se despidió rápidamente del brujo y miro a Clary

-¿Dónde esta Alec?

-No lo se, tenemos que sacar a Jace de aquí, antes de que vea al brujo…seguramente tratara de enfrentarlo si eso ocurre.

-Si…pero Alec…

-Tu busca a Alec –dijo ella –Yo ire por Jace y lo llevare al instituto.

-Esta bien –dijo ella y se separaron.

Izzy reviso todo el lugar pero no habia rastro de Alec

-Si buscas a tu hermano, ya se fue –escucho una voz femenina, se volvio y vio a Morgana.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, lo vi irse…

-Gracias…-dijo la chica tranquilizándose –Gracias por invitarnos Morgana pero tengo que irme

-Esta bien Izzy…no te preocupes

-Adios –comenzó a caminar en direccion a la puerta cuando la voz de Morgana lo hizo detenerse de nuevo

-El no esta bien Izzy –dijo –Pudo verlo

La Nephilim se volvio a verla

-¿Verlo? ¿A…?

-Si…a Magnus…

-¿Lo…lo sabes? –dijo asombrada

-No es difícil unir los puntos una vez que los conoces a ambos…y no lucia muy bien al irse…si fuera tu, me daría prisa…

* * *

 ** _Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_**

 ** _Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas._**

La sangre corria por su antebrazo de forma alarmante pero no se detenia.

No era suficiente…no era suficiente para calmar el dolor…en su mente solo se repetían las imágenes de Magnus con ese chico…ese desconocido.

Su inconsciente le hacia maquinarse todo tipo de escenarios entre Magnus y el extraño.

Trataba de despejar su mente con los cortes pero no podia…era demasiado doloroso…saber que Magnus lo habia olvidado…que estaba con alguien mas…que no cambiaba nada…

 ** _Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas_**

Poco a poco una densa bruma se instalo en su mente, no estaba seguro si era por el dolor o por la perdida de sangre pero le hacia embotar el dolor un poco y perder la percepción de su entorno.

Por eso no escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, ni los gritos de Izzy mientras trazaba runas para detener el sangrado y para reponer la sangre que Alec habia perdido.

 ** _Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor_**

 ** _Mi vida se empezó a apagar_**

Alec miro los ojos de su hermana en medio de la bruma pero solo pudo ver unos ojos de gato de color verde-dorado.

-Magnus…por favor…basta…no puedo…no puedo…-poco a poco cayo la inconsciencia solo pensando en la ultima parte

 _"…_ _vivir sin ti…vuelve…"_

 ** _Se te olvido decirme como te podre olvidar._**

* * *

Notas:

1- ** _los párrafos en este formato_** pertenecen a las canciones Fui de Reik, A puro dolor de Son by four y Se te olvido de Kalimba.

2-El origen del nombre de Morgana y Emrys proviene de las leyendas artúricas.

 **Morgana Le Fay (o Morgan Le Fay)** : Tiene varios orígenes, en algunas leyendas la ponen solo como un hada una de las nueve hermanas hadas que gobernaban Avalon.

Pero es mas conocida como la media hermana del rey Arturo, hija de Lady Igraine, madre de Arturo, con su primer esposo, Gorlois, el duque de Cornualles.

En estas leyendas es una poderosa bruja que tiene una papel antagonico tanto con Arturo como con Merlin, siendo esta la que le revela al rey la infidelidad de su esposa con sir Lancelot y que mas tarde le robo la funda de Excalibur, haciéndolo vulnerable.

 **Emrys:** Proviene del nombre druida de Merlin, Myrddin Emrys.

A eso se refieren con ironia, ya que además de que ambos eran brujos, eran enemigos (En algunas leyendas Morgana era la discípula de Merlin y mas tarde su rival).


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

 ** _Sin aviso nuestro paraíso nos dejo_**

 ** _Y ahora tu recuerdo me hace sombra el corazon_**

Los siguientes días en el Instituto fueron tensos. La apatía y depresion de Alec empeoro, aunado a esto su hermana no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Le habia quitado todo lo que pudiera usar para cortarse, incluso plumas o lápices, lo forzaba a comer y a dejar la puerta de su cuarto abierta por las noches.

Esto, en lugar de ayudar, solo produjo que el animo de Alec decayera mas y se volviera mas irritable.

-¡Izzy, te lo digo por ultima vez, déjame en paz! –le grito a su hermana quien lo llevaba siguiendo por mas de tres horas.

-No, y esta vez no podras hacer nada para alejarme –dijo la pelinegra firmemente.

Jace miraba a sus hermanos discutir a lo lejos. Clary le habia dicho al dia siguiente de la fiesta lo que habia pasado.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, si hubiera sabido que el brujo estaba en la misma habitación le hubiera partido la cara. Aunque internamente lo agradecía pues Clary tenía razón, eso solo haría que Alec empeorara.

La pelirroja le decía que lo que Alec necesitaba era espacio. Que no podían estarlo atosigando con todo pero Jace tenía miedo.

Miedo de que si no lo miraban Alec podría cometer una tontería. Y es que aunque el tiempo pasaba no veía que Alec mejorara.

Es más, lo veía empeorar con el pasar de los días. Estaba sumamente preocupado y con unas ganas increíbles de matar al brujo.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! –el grito de Alec lo saco de su ensimismamiento, se volvio a su hermano quien lucia a punto de quebrarse.

-Izzy, basta –dijo llegando hasta ellos

La pelinegra lo miro con dagas en los ojos

-No, voy a asegurarme de que no haga una tontería como la de la otra vez –dijo mientras Alec se alejaba.

La pelinegra lo miro con enojo

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Vuelve…-pero fue detenida por Jace, se volvio a verlo furiosa -¡Sueltame! Te lo advierto…

-Izzy basta –dijo en voz baja –esto no esta funcionando

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos? ¿Dejarlo solo para que se rebane el brazo como la otra vez? ¿Qué tal si se hace una cortada demasiado profunda, o…?

-Lo que no entiendes –dijo el –es que esto tampoco ayuda, presionarlo de esa manera solo va a hacer que estalle…podria incluso irse Izzy…

-Pero…

-Izzy, dejémoslo solo un momento…dale un respiro…

La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos furiosa pero sabia que tenia razon. Tarde o temprano Alec se quebraría y podria cometer una locura.

-Esta bien, pero si hace algo será tu culpa –la pelinegra se alejo sin voltearlo a ver y Jace suspiro.

No era como si los temores de Izzy no fueran injustificados.

El dia de la fiesta Clary le habia dicho que se sentía mal y que se fueran, no sabia que lo hacían para que no viera al brujo en el departamento.

Habia llegado al instituto una hora despues y se habian encontrado a una histérica Izzy curando las multiples heridas que Alec se habia hecho.

Pero no eran como las otras, estas eran mas profundas y no se limitaban solo a las muñecas, se extendían por ambos antebrazos.

Ademas las sabanas de la cama de Alec estaban llenas de sangre, signo inequívoco de toda la que habia perdido antes de la llegada de su hermana.

Al dia siguiente Alec habia amanecido mas repuesto pero no habia querido comer nada en dos días a pesar de que Izzy le suplico que lo hiciera.

Tampoco dijo mas de dos palabras y se encerro en su habitacion. El rubio estaba seguro de que se habría cortado de nuevo si no fuera porque entre el e Izzy habian quitado todo aquello con lo que podia herirse.

Perdido en sus pensamientos llego hasta la habitacion de Alec y toco.

-Dejame en paz Izzy –respondio una voz débil desde el interior.

-Soy Jace –dijo abriendo la puerta.

El pelinegro se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el piso recargado contra su cama. Hizo un movimiento limpiándose las cara con su sueter y miro al rubio.

-Por favor, déjame solo –le dijo pero el rubio negó

-Vine para que saliéramos…-Alec lo miro extrañado –Vamos a Taki´s a comer, despues podríamos ir a tomar algo. Solo tu y yo.

Alec lo miro y tras pensarlo unos minutos asintio.

-Esta bien –dijo y se puso de pie.

 ** _Hoy se cumple el mes que ya no me vez_**

 ** _Te fuiste nada más_**

 ** _Quisiste renunciar quererme_**

 ** _Y como dueles_**

 ** _Me encerraste en un beso y no supe escapar._**

Alec se estremecio al escuchar la música del bar submundo pero dio un paso decidio hacia dentro.

El aire fresco le habia ayudado a despejar su mente al menos un poco.

Se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo pero el dolor era demasiado. Lo consumia, como un fuego que poco a poco devora un trozo de madera reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Jace fue a ordenar las bebidas mientras el se sentaba en una mesa, lo mas alejado posible de las bocinas

El rubio llego un poco despues con dos bloody mary's y se sento frente a el. Ninguno dijo nada.

Alec no quería hablar pero agradecia la compañía de Jace, le relajaba, mucho mas despues de la conducta opresiva de Izzy de los ultimos días.

Pero la música no ayudaba mucho. Cada canción era un nuevo suplicio para el pelinegro. Jace se dio cuenta de los estremecimientos de Alec cada que cambiaba la canción asi que comenzó a distraerlo hablando de tonterías, cambiando de tema a cada rato sin permitirle a Alec distraerse y sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Todo fue bien por algunas horas, Alec logro distraerse un poco.

-Wow…ya es tarde –dijo Jace mirando su reloj –Izzy se preocupara, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Alec asintio y ambos se levantaron.

-Voy a pagar –dijo el rubio

-Esperare afuera –dijo queriendo huir de la música y salio.

El aire de la noche estaba fresco. Miro hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban pero no habia luna.

 ** _Hoy que no tengo desde la distancia te puedo jurar_**

 ** _Que te extraño en mis sueños_**

 ** _Que me dueles aun mas._**

Se alejo del bar un poco, alejándose del ruido y camino por el callejón, en donde se encontraba ubicada la entrada, hacia la calle principal y fue cuando lo oyo.

Una voz inconfundible, una voz que hizo latir su corazón y al mismo tiempo le ensarto una puñalada.

Se volvio y vio a Magnus caminando hacia donde estaba el.

Lucia impecable y hermoso. La mas hermosa imagen que Alec habia visto.

Quiso quedarse parado ahí para siempre, solo para contemplarlo pero una cruel voz resonó en su cabeza

 _"_ _Vete, el no quiere verte…te odia…solo lo molestaras" "Pero…quiero verlo…quiero…"_

Magnus estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero hasta el momento no lo habia visto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el brujo no venia solo.

El mismo chico de la fiesta venia a lado de el. Sintio una fuerte puñalada en su pecho, que le saco el aire y le impidió seguir respirando.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Se apoyo en la pared detrás de un contenedor de basura y se deslizo hasta el piso, haciéndose un ovillo ahí.

 ** _Es tan difícil comprender_**

 ** _Que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes_**

Escucho a la pareja pasar a su lado y seguir su camino, cuando ya no escucho nada comenzó a sollozar.

-Alec…Alec...-Escucho la voz de su parabatai y abrió los ojos.

Con mucha dificultad lo vio en cunclillas delante de el mirándolo con preocupación.

-Alec…¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Estas bien?

-No…no…-Alec no podia razonar –me…olvido…ya no…no…

Jace miro a su parabatai destrozado en el piso con una inmensa preocupación. Estaba bien cuando habia salido del bar ¿Qué habia pasado en esos pocos minutos?

 ** _Como duele no verte cada madrugada_**

 ** _Sentir como te extraña el alma_**

 ** _Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada._**

-No ha salido de su cuarto en dos semanas –dijo Izzy mirando a Clary –No veo que se recupere Clary, cada vez esta peor…yo…tengo miedo…

-Tal vez…deberíamos buscarle ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Tal vez psicologíca –Izzy negó inmediatamente

-No, Alec jamas lo aceptaría, además, ¿Que le vamos a decir al psicólogo? ¿Que mi hermano esta deprimido porque el brujo que tenia por novio termino con el por culpa de una vampira estúpida? Terminarian encerrándonos a nosotros

Clary hizo una mueca sabiendo que era cierto. Ademas, dudaba mucho que un psicólogo mundano ayudara a Alec.

Entonces una idea surgio de su mente. Era desesperada pero tal vez la solución mas fiable.

 ** _Solo enloqueciendo_**

 ** _Dejare un momento de pensar en ti._**

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a un brujo?

-¿Un brujo? Fue un brujo el que causo esto.

-Si, y puede ser uno el que lo resuelva…necesitamos su magia

Izzy la miro extrañada

-Explicate

-Si no podemos hacer que Alec se reponga de su ruptura con Magnus…¿Qué tal si hacemos que lo olvide?

La pelinegra la miro con escepticismo

-¿Qué crees que he tratado de hacer este mes?

-No me refiero solo a seguir adelante…sino a que olvide a Magnus completamente…por medio de magia.

-¿Quieres decir que le borren la memoria sobre todo lo ocurrido con Magnus?

-Asi es, Magnus pudo hacerlo conmigo, ¿Por qué otro brujo no puede hacerlo por Alec?

-Pero el es un Gran Brujo, pocos brujos son mas poderosos que el…

-¿Qué hay de Morgana? Me dijiste que ella era muy poderosa, tal vez no lo es tanto como Magnus pero podria ser lo suficiente…y por lo visto Alec le simpatizo…tal vez ella…

-¡NO! –el grito proveniente de la puerta las hizo saltar por la sorpresa.

En la entrada estaba Alec y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, estaba furioso.

-Alec…esa podria ser la solución…-trato de decir Izzy pero el la detuvo.

-NO –grito nuevamente –No entienden nada ¿Cierto? Yo soy el único responsable de todo lo que ocurrio…

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Izzy

-Lo es, fui yo quien se reunio con Camille, fui quien estuvo apunto de entregar a Magnus –se detuvo un momento ante la fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho, era la primera vez en semanas que pronunciaba el nombre del brujo en voz alta y le dolia inmensamente, pero continuo-…el dolor que siento lo merezco…

-Alec es no es…

-eso es lo único que siempre me reprochare…–lo siguiente lo dijo bajando la mirada, mas para si mismo, luego levanto la vista y vio a su hermana y a Clary –Pero…no me arrepiento de nada mas…no me arrepiento del tiempo que pase junto a el, es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado…jamas podria volver a la forma en que estaba antes…y definitivamente jamas podria pensar siquiera en olvidarlo…aun cuando eso me quitara el dolor…-las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba a las anonadadas chicas frente a el.

-Alec…-susurro Clary.

-¡Ni siquiera se atrevan a intentar arrebatármelos! –dijo furioso –Porque eso jamas se los perdonare…-dicho esto salio del comedor rápidamente.

Clary se volvio hacia Izzy quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Parece que será imposible despues de todo –dijo la pelinegra con la vista perdida en el pasillo por donde su hermano habia desaparecido.

 ** _Que por mas que lo niegues yo he sido tu mejor error_**

 ** _Dime que no._**

Alec corría sin destino alguno, salió del instituto y se internó entre las calles de New york, solo se detuvo para ponerse un glamour.

Cuando se detuvo finalmente para ver donde estaba se dio cuenta que está en el mismo bar que Jace y el habían visitado días antes.

Entro decidido y camino hasta la barra. Aunque la música resonaba en sus oídos y le producía oleadas de dolor se esforzó a ignorarla y se sentó en la barra pidiendo un trago.

No podía creer que su hermana pensara que el olvidar a Magnus era la mejor opción.

Ciertamente así detendría el dolor pero estaba completamente seguro de que le crearía un vacío en su alma, en el lugar que le perteneceria a Magnus para siempre.

Un trago tras otro las horas pasaron. El bar se lleno poco a poco.

Las mesas y las barras estaban llenas. Por fortuna, junto a la llegada de clientes cambiaron la música a una mas bailable y menos tormentosa para Alec.

Ignoro a los demás clientes, concentrándose solo en su bebida cuando escucho un nombre que, en contra de su buen juicio, le hizo prestar atención.

-…Magnus con su nueva conquista…

Era la conversación de dos mujeres, sentadas a lado de el en la barra. Brujas a justar por el color rojo de la piel de una y los ojos violetas de la otra junto con unos pequeños cuernos en su frente.

-¿Cuándo lo viste? –dijo la joven con cuernos

-Ayer, en la fiesta de Sabinne.

-¿No salia con un cazador de sombras? Si hasta se besaron en la sala de los Acuerdos ¿No?

-Obviamente terminaron, ¿Quién podria salir tanto tiempo con un cazador de sombras? Son lo mas odioso que existe…en mi opinión no merecen ninguna atención.

-¿Y como es la persona con la que lo viste?

-Es un brujo, Emrys, tengo entendido que vive en Paris y que vino a New york a visitar a unos de sus viejos amigos, se esta quedando con Magnus…

-¿En serio? No pierde el tiempo…

-Pues con un chico asi, nadie…es hermoso, tiene ojos azules y cabello negro, alto y fuerte…el tipo perfecto de Magnus.

-El siempre ha tenido buen gusto…

Alec no podia resistir la conversación mas tiempo.

Se levanto y tras pagar se alejo. No registraba hacia donde iba. Iba en piloto automatico.

 ** _Tu ausencia es una enfermedad, sin fin_**

 ** _Que me consume y lo peor..._**

 ** _Es que no me mata_**

La conversación de las brujas se repetia en su mente una y otra vez, como si se rebobinara solo.

Como si de la ruptura de un dique se tratara todo lo que habia tratado de soportar en esas semanas se hizo presente en su mente.

La cruel voz que lo habia atormentado resonó en su cabeza

 _"_ _Inutil…desperdicio…¿De verdad creiste que alguien como el te amaria? Jamas tuviste ni el derecho de tocarlo siquiera...eres demasiado poca cosa…una decepcion para todos…una nota al pie de pagina."_

Junto a estas voces los recuerdos de Jace, Izzy, Max…

 _"_ _Los he decepcionado a todos…mi padre me odia…mi hermano esta muerto…lastime a la única persona que amaba mas que a mi mismo…no debi haber nacido…no…"_

Entonces se rompió, como un delgado trozo de madera al que se le aplica demasiado peso.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un edificio en construcción. Camino hacia el. Lentamente subio por la escalera sin pensar en nada mas que en su dolor.

Al llegar hasta el ultimo piso se acerco a la orilla y por una fracción de segundo dudo.

Pensó en su madre, quien ya habia perdido a un hijo, en sus hermanos, en Clary.

Pero nuevamente la voz en su cabeza resonó, mucho mas fuerte y cruel

 _"_ _A ellos no les importara que desaparezcas…Magnus se alegrara…estará feliz de saber que no volverá a verte jamas…feliz con su nueva pareja…una que no lo traicionara…tus hermanos agradecerán no tener que cuidar de su inútil hermano y tu padre se librara al fin de la decepcion de tenerte como su hijo."_

Alec gimio, solo quería que esa voz se callara…abrió los ojos devastado y tomando una decisión, se acerco a la orilla.

Cerro los ojos y dedico un ultimo pensamiento. Pensamiento que no fue para sus hermanos o su madre.

Fue para su brujo

 _"_ _Lo lamento mi amor, se feliz…"_ y con un ultimo suspiro se dejo caer al vacio.

 ** _No puedo seguir_**

 ** _Si no te tengo junto a mi._**

* * *

 ** _Los textos en este formato_** son parte de las canciones, Dueles de Jesse y joy, Barrera de amor de Noelia, Dime que no de y Muero de amor, ambas de Jesse y joy.

En cuanto a tu comentario _**Nina:**_ No, Alec no trato de suicidarse cuando se corto. Solo trataba de aliviar el dolor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

 ** _Desperte en la oscuridad sin dejarte de pensar_**

 ** _Sigue tu huella en mi almohada._**

-¡Alexander! –grito Magnus sentándose en la cama. Miro a su alrededor completamente asustado.

El sueño se arremolinaba en su mente.

Alec estaba en un bar. Pero no era el Alec que recordaba. Lucia demacrado. Demasiado palido y enfermizamente delgado. Debajo de sus ojos habia sombras negras y estos lucían completamente apagados.

Escuchaba hablar a dos brujas pero no recordaba que decían.

Aunque sin duda era algo que habia alterado a Alec pues se levanto y salio a toda prisa.

Pero ni siquiera parecía registrar sus acciones, sus ojos estaban como muertos.

Vio como se internaba en un edificio en construcción, trato de llamarlo pero el solo continuo llamado.

Llego hasta el ultimo piso y camino hasta la orilla. Se detuvo un momento ahí pero despues cerro los ojos

Magnus grito hasta quedar afónico y golpeo la pared invisible que lo separaba de el pero el Nephilim ni se percato de su presencia.

Solo pudo ver con impotencia y horror como Alec se lanzaba al vacio.

Habia despertado despues de eso.

Se llevo las manos al rostro cubriendoselo. Escucho el maullido de Presidente fuera de su habitacion, como si supiera que su amo estaba despierto, pero lo ignoro y se concentró en regular su respiración.

-No…fue un sueño…solo…el esta bien…esta bien…

Ese mes habia sido difícil para el. Se la pasaba llorando. Casi no comia y no podia dormir, pensaba en Alec todo el tiempo.

Todo le recordaba a el. Dejo de salir a fiestas, preferia quedarse solo en el departamento. Alejado de todos.

Multiples veces estuvo a punto de llamarlo o ir a verlo pero se arrepentia. Estaba convencido que Alec lo odiaba, no se lo recriminaría despues de la forma en que lo habia dejado.

 ** _Veo tu rostro frente a mi_**

 ** _Siento que aun estas aquí._**

 ** _Todo mi cuerpo te extraña._**

Fue asi como Emrys lo encontró. La llegada de su amigo habia servido como una distracción.

Aunque su presencia no lograra alejar el dolor al menos el brujo le instaba a comer y quien prácticamente lo obligo a ir a la fiesta a la que ya habia respondido negativamente.

Fue en la fiesta de Morgana en la que supo de Alec, el tambien estaba ahí.

Despues de que ella lo mencionara lo busco por todo el departamento.

Pudo ver a lo lejos como Clary se llevaba a Jace y mas tarde como Izzy se iba sola pero no habia rastro de Alec.

Fue Morgana, unos minutos despues, quien casualmente le habia dicho que Alec se habia ido.

Magnus se arrepintió por eso. Habia perdido su oportunidad de ver al cazador de sombras.

Despues de esa noche cayo nuevamente en un estado de abatimiento.

Emrys, al ver a su amigo en tal estado, decidio quedarse y ayudarlo, fueron casi dos semanas despues de la fiesta que al fin salio nuevamente.

Solo habian ido por comida japonesa pero la caminata le habia servido para despejarse un poco.

Despues de eso habia salido dos veces mas con Emrys, solo salían a tomar pero estaba agradecido.

Lamentablemente su amigo habia tenido que irse ese mismo dia, era el Gran Brujo de Paris y tenia obligaciones que atender.

Dejando de lados sus cavilaciones Magnus atrajo las rodillas contra su pecho.

 _"_ _Mi Alec…" "El ya no es tuyo, tu lo dejaste"_ Una cruel voz le contesto y le hizo sollozar.

En ese momento una cruel duda le atenazo…¿Y si eso no fuera solo un sueño? ¿Y si…?

Carcomido por eso Magnus se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a su closet y tomando una prenda de este.

Era un jersey de Alec. El Nephilim lo habia dejado olvidado en una silla y Magnus lo habia guardado como un tesoro.

Lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y enterro el rostro en el olfateando su olor. Gimio reprimiendo un sollozo y recordó la razon por la que lo habia tomado.

Lanzo un hechizo de seguimiento e inmediatamente palidecio

-¡NO! –grito y creo un portal apareciendo en el edificio en construcción.

Vio a Alec al borde de la orilla sumido en sus pensamientos.

Corrió hacia el mientras el pelinegro que cerraba sus ojos y se impulsaba hacia el vacio.

Logro llegar hasta el antes de que cayera y lo jalo hacia si, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

El Nephilim lo miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad

-Alexander, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto

-Es increíble…no se sintio nada…esto debe ser…el cielo pero…como es posible…como…

-Alec que…-pero antes de que lograra terminar la pregunta sintio al Nephilim desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Suspirando hizo un portal y cargo al Nephilim hacia su departamento donde lo puso en la cama.

 ** _Lo que queda entre tu y yo_**

 ** _No le alcanza al corazón._**

Se dio cuenta del olor a alcohol que desprendia y tras revisarlo vio que afortunadamente solo se habia quedado dormido.

El brujo se sento a su lado en una silla y toco el rostro delicadamente. Despues tomo su mano y fue cuando noto las muñequeras.

Eso le extraño, Alec nunca antes las habia usado. Ni siquiera cuando usaba el arco.

Pero no le presto mucha atención. Siguió mirando su rostro que, a pesar de que estaba dormido el gesto de dolor estaba aun presente.

Fue en ese momento que la realidad lo golpeo. Alec habia tratado de suicidarse.

-Si hubiera llegado un poco mas tarde…-penso estremeciéndose sin querer pensar en el resto

Lo miro atentamente y se dio cuenta de que Alec no lucia muy diferente a como el mismo estaba. Estaba igual que en su sueño...o mejor dicho premonición.

 _"_ _Angel…¿Qué te ha pasado? Esto ¿Habra sido por mi culpa?"_

 ** _Todo lo que fue de los dos_**

 ** _Son ecos de amor._**

Alec se sentía extremadamente comodo, como no se habia sentido en un mes.

Un hermoso olor lo envolvía, sándalo y azúcar quemado, s _u_ olor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa vio que no se encontraba en su habitacion en el instituto.

No, esa recamara la conocía bien. Miro a su alrededor y al mirar a su lado izquierdo vio la mas hermosa imagen.

Magnus estaba dormido ahí. Sentado en la silla con la cabeza recostada en la cama.

Estiro la mano hasta sus cabellos y los acaricio levemente.

 _"_ _¡No!"_ se reprendio internamente _"No tienes derecho a tocarlo, ya no es tuyo…¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_

De repente todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada lo golpeo.

La conversación de Clary e Izzy, su salida del instituto, el bar, la conversación de las dos brujas, el edificio, el…a punto de…

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza confundido…¿Por qué no estaba muerto? ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de Magnus?

Sintio a Magnus moverse y abrió los ojos aterrado. Temia que el brujo se despertara…temia que repitiera todas esas palabras que lo habian atormentado en sueños.

Que lo corriera de nuevo, que le dijera que lo odiaba.

 ** _Me ocultaba en los errores que tu cometias_**

 ** _No pude ver las consecuencias._**

Magnus se despabilo y vio a Alec, dándose cuenta que estaba despierto

-Alexander…-dijo y se arrepintió al ver el estremecimiento que recorrio al Nephilim –Alec –corrigio -¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec asintio débilmente.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo…tuve un sueño…te vi…en el edificio…

Alec asintio nuevamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Magnus confundido.

-Yo…me…me voy –dijo el Nephilim –Gracias…por…esto…se que habría sido un error…primero…tengo…tengo que tomar precauciones…no me arriesgare a que…despues lo hare de nuevo…-estaba balbuceando pero Magnus entendio lo necesario y lo miro aterrado.

-No –dijo el brujo –No lo hagas, Izzy y Jace ellos te…

-No importa –le dijo el Nephilim –todos estarían mejor sin mi…todos…sobretodo…tu…todo es mi culpa…lo siento…lo siento tanto…-gimio tristemente y se llevo las manos a la cara.

Magnus no pudo resistirlo mas. Sus dudas quedaron despejadas en ese momento, el era el culpable del actual estado del niño.

Recordo una conversación con Morgana unos días despues de la fiesta, donde ella le decía que en ocasiones un simple error puede traer mucha desgracia. Pero que era de humanos equivocarse, que ni siquiera ellos, que habian vivido por decenas de años, estaban exentos a equivocarse a hacerlos.

 _"_ _Ella siempre sabe mas de lo que dice…y como acostumbra…tiene razon"_

Y es que, al fin se habia dado cuenta que, a pesar de ser un Nephilim entrenado para matar, Alec no era mas que un niño, que hacia poco habia pasado por el dolor de perder a su hermanito y que, por miedo a otra perdida, habia cometido un error.

Magnus vio al niño, quien temblaba incontrolablemente, e hizo lo que habia deseado por un mes.

Lo atrajo hasta sus brazos.

 ** _Los días sin ti se han vuelto traicioneros_**

 ** _Mi corazón llego a sentir el dolor de una perdida._**

Alec sintio el calor reconfortante y se abrazo desesperadamente a el, creyendo que seria la ultima vez.

Estuvieron minutos abrazados hasta que Alec se separo y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por tu ayuda…no te…molestare mas con tu presencia…-camino hasta la puerta de la habitacion pero Magnus lo detuvo.

-No, Alec, no te vayas…por favor…no…

El Nephilim se volvio a verlo impresionado

-¿Qué?

-Por favor…quedate…yo no…por favor, no te vayas…

Alec lo miro completamente sorprendido y se quedo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

Magnus frunció el ceño tocando su cara. "Por favor, dime lo que estás pensando..."

Alec se tenso al sentir su tacto

-No entiendo…¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Magnus lo miro con sorpresa y dijo sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-A ti.

 ** _Como te pido que vuelvas a mi_**

 ** _Si fui yo mismo quien te hizo partir_**

El Nephilim negó levemente lo que hizo que Magnus se estremeciera y apartara la mano de su rostro.

-Yo…lo entiendo…lo lamento no…

Alec lo miro con tristeza.

-No, no me entiendes, quiero decir que no te creo

-¿No me crees? –Magnus lo vio con sorpresa

-Si…porque…hace un mes tu dijiste que…que…-no podia decir las palabras en voz alta, eran demasiado dolorosas.

-Alec…-susurro

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerlo? Todo habría terminado…y tu hubieras sido feliz –" _Feliz con el"_

Magnus lo miro genuinamente sorprendido

-¿Feliz? Alexander jamas podria ser feliz sin ti…jamas…yo te…

-¡NO! No lo digas…-dijo el Nephilim desesperado –si lo haces yo no…-no pudo terminar la frase mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Magnus se quebró. Abrazo al Nephilim con fuerza a su pecho mientras sentía el temblor en su cuerpo.

-Alexander…-le susurro –No estoy mintiendo…no podria vivir sin ti…te amo… **Y cambia todo.**

Alec gimio ante la ultima parte y correspondio el abrazo del brujo. Sintiendo en su corazón una pequeña esperanza

Pero no duro mucho, de repente la conversación de las brujas en el bar lo golpeo y Alec se separo del brujo como si su contacto quemara.

 ** _Como te explico que me ha hecho sufrir_**

 ** _Separarme del sol que hay en ti._**

Magnus lo vio sorprendido mientras el Nephilim se sujetaba las rodillas con los brazos y escondia su cara entre ellas

-Alexander ¿Que…?

-No…No digas nada…¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué…?

-Alexander…yo –lo siguiente que iba decir se borro por completo de la mente del brujo al escuchar las siguientes palabras del Nephilim

-…si ya tienes a alguien mas?

Magnus lo miro con absoluta sorpresa

-¿Alguien mas? ¿De quien hablas Alec?

Alec lo miro con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

 ** _Como le digo al amor de mi vida_**

 ** _Que menti el dia que me marche_**

-El…el brujo…con el que te han visto…el que estaba contigo en la fiesta de…Morgana

Magnus lo miro confundido

-¿Emrys? –dijo y Alec se encogio ante su mención –Alec…Emrys es solo mi amigo…además…tiene una relación desde hace años con otro brujo…

Alec lo miro confundido.

-Pero esas brujas dijeron que tu…que…

El brujo suspiro y sujeto la mano de Alec.

-El vino a hacerme una visita, tanto a mi como a Morgana. Hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años y no nos habíamos visto en un tiempo –abrazo al Nephilim nuevamente –Jamas podria estar con alguien mas Alexander…te amo…

Alec lo abrazo y susurro

-¿Qué ha cambiado? –Magnus se separo de el y acaricio su rostro

-Porque…fue estúpido y…por fin me di cuenta…Aunque como siempre necesite la ayuda de la gran Morgana para al fin entenderlo…Nunca mas podria vivir sin ti Alexander.

Alec lo miró, sin decir una palabra y Magnus lo miro profundamente

 ** _Como te ruego que pienses en mi_**

 ** _Si me rogaste y nunca quise mirar._**

-Te amo. Mas que nada…y lo siento mucho…yo te lleve a esto…te lleve a querer acabar con tu vida –dijo con la culpa embargandolo –jamas me perdonare por eso…pero…por favor…dame otra oportunidad.

Alec lo abrazo y Magnus correspondio el abrazo.

-Te amo…-Magnus volvio a repetir –Prometo contarte todo…ya no mas secretos entre ambos.

-Bien…-Alec se separo un poco y se mordio la mejilla internamente debatiéndose. Separo sus brazos de Magnus y con cuidado, se quito las muñequeras.

Magnus lo miraba expectante, fue mucha su sorpresa la darse cuenta que debajo de las muñecas habia unas vendas que Alec comenzó a desenrollar lentamente

-Alexander que…-Jadeo al ver lo que habia debajo de estas.

Multiples cicatrices se extendían por las muñecas…algunas mas recientes que otras.

-¿Qué…? –quiso preguntar pero Alec lo interrumpio

-Esto…esto es el símbolo de lo débil que soy –dijo Alec mirando hacia sus muñecas con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas –Yo…no podia…no encontré…una mejor forma de manejarlo y…preocupe a todo el mundo…no merezco tu amor Magnus…soy patetico

La culpa de Magnus crecio. " _Es mi culpa, yo le hice esto…yo…"_

 ** _Como consigo borrar tus recuerdos_**

 ** _Para darnos otra oportunidad._**

Abrazo a Alec con mucha mas fuerte

-No…no lo eres Alexander…no…eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco…

-Pero…

-Esto es mi culpa –Alec iba a protestar pero Magnus lo detuvo -¡Lo es! No trates de negarlo…yo debi haber estado ahí…jamas debi…pero ya no importa –dijo separándose un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Permiteme repararlo…permíteme borrar todos los malos recuerdos y convertirlos en buenos…borrar todo ese dolor y convertirlo en felicidad

Alec asintio nuevamente con lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

 ** _Se que te he lastimado y no lo puedo reparar_**

 ** _Y tu me pagas con amor sin reclamar._**

Magnus lo beso y Alec le correspondio, estuvieron besándose por mucho tiempo, hasta que Magnus se un poco sonriendo levemente ante el gemido de protesta de Alec.

Tomo cuidadosamente las manos de Alec y con su magia curo las heridas en sus muñecas, eliminando cualquier señal de que alguna vez habian existido.

-Se que borrar las heridas de tu alma no será tan fácil –dijo el brujo en voz baja, su calido aliento golpeando a Alec, hundiéndolo en un dulce estupor –pero dejemos que esto sea un comienzo.

Alec sonrio

-Te amo –le susurro y Magnus le sonrio en respuesta

-Tambien te amo Alexander.

 ** _Soy todo menos perfecto y tu me amas a pesar_**

 ** _Sin saber que te mereces mucho mas._**

FIN

Nota 1: **_El texto en este formato_** pertenece a las canciones Ecos de amor de Jesse y joy, Pledge de The gazette, Un tonto que se equivoco de Victor Escalona y El malo de Jesse y joy.

Nota 2: Bueno, termine, fue un poco difícil pero aquí esta, ¿Ustedes creen que debería hacer un epilogo sobre Jace, Izzy y Clary enterándose de la reconciliación de Alec y Magnus? Oiré todas sus opiniones.


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

-¡Alec no está! –irrumpió Izzy en la cocina haciendo que tanto Jace como Clary saltaran de sus asientos.

-¿Cómo que no está? –dijo el rubio acercándose a su hermana con Clary atrás de él.

-Creo que no volvió anoche –dijo ella ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si…?

-Izzy, tranquila –dijo Clary -¿Ya lo llamaste al celular?

La pelinegra negó

-Voy por mi celular, lo deje en mi cuarto.

-Vamos contigo –dijo Jace y los tres salieron del lugar.

* * *

Un rico aroma a café llenaba el ambiente. Magnus sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos sabiendo que encontraría la cama vacía.

Se levantó y vistiendo solo un pantalón holgado salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde Alec preparaba dos tazas de café.

Presidente Miau estaba acostado muy cerca del Nephilim pero con sus ojos abiertos, vigilando cada movimiento del chico.

El brujo se paró un momento viendo al cazador de sombras y disfrutando de la normalidad que esa visión le hacía sentir.

No podía creer que al fin esas horribles semanas habían terminado y al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

En ese momento el Nephilim se volvió y tras ver al brujo observándolo le sonrió caminando hacia el con las dos tazas en las manos.

Magnus se acercó a el también y le quito las tazas de las manos colocándolas en la mesa.

Despues se volvió hacia el Nephilim y lo beso suavemente.

-Buenos días Ángel –le dijo cuándo se separaron

-Buenos días –dijo Alec.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Alec asintió y ambos se sentaron a desayunar mientras presidente se movía a un lugar más cerca de ellos aun sin quitarle la vista a Alec.

Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo mientras ambos tomaban café y se miraban, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Mucho tiempo despues el sonido de un teléfono los saco de su burbuja

Reconociendo el tono Alec miro a su alrededor

-Está en la mesa del centro –dijo Magnus. Alec se levantó y tomo el teléfono viendo el identificador.

Magnus se acercó a él y Alec se volvió a mirarlo

-Es Izzy –dijo –Debe estar preocupada por la forma en que Sali ayer del instituto –Magnus se preguntó cuál había sido esa forma pero no hablo.

Alec suspiro y tomo la llamada

-Izzy…

- _¡Alec! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no volviste?_ –Magnus podía oír la voz histérica de Izzy gritando por el teléfono

-Estoy bien Izzy –le dijo Alec mirando de reojo a Magnus. Pensó en decirle que estaba en el departamento de Magnus pero al final decidió no hacerlo, se lo diría en persona –Voy a ir al instituto más tarde…

- _¿Pero dónde estás? Entiendo que te molestara lo que decíamos ayer pero no tenías por qué irte así._

-Izzy, hablamos en el instituto

- _¡Alec! Si volviste a cortarte…_

-Izzy –la corto Alec –Ya te dije, hablamos en el instituto –colgó el teléfono antes de que su hermana pudiera contestarle.

Se volvió hacia Magnus quien lo miraba con duda

-Ayer salí muy rápido del instituto –dijo –creo que los deje un poco preocupados.

Magnus se acercó a él y sosteniendo su mano ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer? –le dijo y Alec lo miro un poco apenado. Magnus suspiro y coloco su mano en la mejilla del Nephilim.

-Quiero saber todo lo que te hice durante este tiempo

-Tu no…-Trato de replicar pero Magnus poso su índice delicadamente en sus labios.

-Ambos sabemos que es la verdad Alexander…por favor dime…

Alec lo miro y sonrió quedamente.

-Está bien, fue difícil –admitió tras un silencio –los primeros días…al principio no sabía cómo...era…era como si no pudiera respirar, en ningún momento…tampoco podía dormir…si dormía yo…. volvía al metro…-un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta y trato de tragarlo, era difícil recordar y sobretodo hablar de ello pero Magnus tenia razón, tenían que saberlo, tenían que liberarse para poder seguir –Una noche, una semana despues, simplemente fue demasiado, no podía respirar…y entonces…comencé a rascarme el antebrazo, fue inconsciente pero lo hice más y más fuerte hasta que la sangre salió… el dolor me despejo un poco y pude respirar un poco más…despues de eso comencé a hacerlo…por semanas nadie lo noto…hasta que un día, en un entrenamiento con Jace me sujeto la muñeca, los cortes comenzaron a sangrar y mancharon su mano. Jace estaba furioso. Quería venir aquí.

" _Debería haberlo hecho, me lo merezco_ " pensó Magnus pero no lo dijo en voz alta, siguió oyendo a su novio.

-Luego de eso mi hermana tomo las navajas que tenía. Unos días despues Izzy dijo que iríamos a una fiesta. Prácticamente me obligo a ir, ahí conocí a Morgana. Termine contándole todo por alguna razón. Y despues te vi…quería tanto acercarme a mí pero no podía…sabía que no querías verme…y…-Alec se detuvo tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta recordando ese día.

Magnus por su parte sentía que la culpa y el dolor lo invadían, Alec había sufrido demasiado por su culpa.

 _"_ _¿Qué no quería verte? ¡Era lo que más quería!_ "

Alec finalmente continúo en voz baja.

-Entonces vi como Emrys te trataba y yo…Salí corriendo…no pude soportarlo…pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que tuvieras a alguien a tu lado. Que fueras feliz… -para este punto Alec ya no resistió más y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Y Magnus no estaba en mejor estado.

-Esa noche fue horrible, caí inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Y despues todo empeoro. Izzy no me dejaba en paz en ningún momento, se llevó todo con lo que pudiera hacerme daño. Era demasiado irritante tenerla sobre mí todo el tiempo. Unos días despues volví a verte con Emrys y eso termino por destrozarme…no salí de mi habitación en dos semanas. Pero cuando al fin lo hice escuche una conversación entre Clary e Izzy, decían que lo mejor era irle a pedir a un brujo que me hiciera olvidar con magia. Obviamente yo me negué, prefiero mil veces sufrir por lo que te hice que olvidarte. Porque no me arrepiento de nada –Alec toco el rostro de su brujo, que seguía derramando lágrimas como él.

"Despues de eso salí corriendo y llegue a un bar, ahí comencé a tomar, pasaron las horas y entonces esas brujas llegaron. Ellas hablaron de Emrys y de ti. Decían que ahora estabas con él. Despues me fui del bar, pero su conversación se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Miles de voces llenaron mi cabeza, diciendo que era una decepción, que jamás había tenido el derecho de siquiera tocarte. Y llegue al edificio de construcción y…subí hasta la orilla. Por un momento dude, pensé en mi madre y mis hermanos pero las voces volvieron aún más fuertes y…-ahí Alec se detuvo.

Magnus rodeo a Alec con sus brazos y le rogo que lo perdonara. Que había sido un tonto, y jamás le ha haría pasar por eso nuevamente.

Casi una hora estuvieron abrazados hasta que ambos dejaron de llorar.

Finalmente Alec se separó y vio a Magnus

-Ahora es tu turno –Magnus lo miro significativamente, sabiendo a que se referia.

-Despues de que me fui yo…me derrumbe, estuve días sin salir del departamento, ni siquiera le hacía caso a Presidente Miau, estuve así por semanas, ni siquiera trabajaba ni recibía a nadie. Quise llamarte, muchas veces o irte a buscar pero estaba seguro de que me odiabas

Alec lo miro sorprendido _"¿Odiarte? ¿Jamás podría hacerlo?"_

-Fue cuando Emrys llego –prosiguió Magnus –aunque no alejaba el dolor su presencia era un distracción. Fue el que me obligo a ir a la fiesta de Morgana. Ella menciono tu nombre y te busque, vi a Clary, Jace e Izzy irse pero no te vi. Despues Morgana menciono que te habías ido. Tras esto caí nuevamente. Y eso hizo que Emrys decidiera quedarse. Pero aun así no Salí hasta dos semanas despues y solo fuimos por comida japonesa. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando Emrys no me veía no mejoraba, te extrañaba tanto –dijo acariciando el rostro del Nephilim. -Ayer tuve un sueño en el que te vi en el edificio, cuando desperté te rastree y logre llegar a tiempo. Logre salvarte. Si no lo hubiera hecho…no se…

Alec asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Esa separación solo les había hecho daño pero ya no más. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo y jamás se separarían, no cometerían los mismos errores.

Abrazo a Magnus y pasaron la mañana abrazados.

Su teléfono sonó otras dos veces pero Alec lo ignoro sabiendo que era Izzy. En ese momento solo quería estar con Magnus.

* * *

Casi anochecía cuando Alec llego al instituto acompañado de Magnus.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos al ver al brujo pero era importante que lo supieran, que supieran que estaba feliz nuevamente y por supuesto que volvería a casa.

Entraron al instituto y se dirigieron hasta la cocina donde sus hermanos y Clary estaban.

Al principio nadie noto su presencia pero al cabo de unos segundos su hermana se volvió y vio a Alec

-¡Alec! ¡Volviste! –Jace y Clary se volvieron en ese momento y lo vieron con una expresión de alivio. Pero hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de la segunda persona detrás de él.

Sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente. Clary mostro alivio pues claramente supo lo que había pasado.

Izzy estaba dividida entre el alivio y el enojo, sabía que al fin su hermano estaría bien pero no podía evitar sentir rencor para con el brujo que había hecho de esos últimos dos meses un infierno.

Jace por el contrario, él estaba furioso

-¡¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?! –grito Jace dirigiéndose a la pareja

-Jace…

-¡¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de aparecer por aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves despues de todo lo que hiciste pasar a Alec?!

-Jace basta –dijo Alec tratando de no levantar la voz, sentía la tensión que emanaba de Magnus.

-¡No tiene derecho a estar aquí! Ya no son nada, ¡Lárgate! –le grito.

-¡Jace! –escucho los gritos de tres voces al mismo tiempo.

Clary se acercó al rápidamente.

-Jace basta, ¿No te das cuenta? –le dijo en voz baja –ellos se reconciliaron

Jace fulmino con la mirada a la pareja y se volvió hacia su hermana

-¿Y tú? ¿No piensas decir nada? –Le dijo -¿Acaso olvidaste la forma en que Alec estaba? ¿Lo que hizo? –Se volvió a Magnus –Se cortaba ¿Lo sabias? ¡Estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa! Si no fuera por Izzy que lo encontró a tiempo Alec estaría muerto, ¿Y aun así tienes el valor de venir aquí junto con Alec como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado –dijo Izzy con voz tranquila aunque con un trasfondo molesto –pero prefiero mil veces que Alec haya vuelto con Magnus a verlo destruirse lentamente ¿O tú lo prefieres de esa forma?

Jace se quedó callado ante las palabras de su hermana por lo que Magnus decidió hablar

-Yo sé lo que Alec paso todo este tiempo –dijo –el me lo conto todo, sé que le hice mucho daño y sé que ustedes tardaran en perdonarme. Pero les aseguro que jamás volveré a hacerle daño a Alexander.

Jace se le quedo mirando a Magnus y sin previo aviso le tiro un golpe en la cara

-¡Jace! –grito Alec tratando de interponerse pero el rubio fue más rápido y sujeto al brujo de las solapas de su camisa

-Eso es por estas semanas, si vuelves a lastimar a Alec en lo más mínimo te aseguro que esto será lo mínimo que te haga –lo soltó y salió de la cocina.

Magnus se acomodó la camisa, el golpe de Jace había sido duro y seguramente tendría un moretón más tarde pero sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía.

Alec rápidamente se acercó a evaluar los daños pero Magnus lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa así que el cazador de sombras solo paso delicadamente sus dedos por la zona que comenzaba a ponerse roja.

Izzy, quien miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, sonrió internamente. Aunque aún estaba furiosa con Magnus sabía que esto era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Unos minutos despues cuando la pareja se separó Izzy se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo

-Me alegra que ya estés bien, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Despues se volvió a Magnus

-si vuelves a hacerle daño te juro que te mato –le dijo pero con una leve sonrisa y salió también de la cocina.

Clary se les quedo viendo a la pareja.

-Yo estoy alegre de que ambos hayan vuelto –dijo ella sonriéndoles –y como creo que ya te amenazaron demasiado por hoy solo me iré –abrazo a ambos y salió de la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron solos al fin suspiraron tranquilos

Alec miro a Magnus apenado

-Lamento el golpe –dijo el

-Es lo mínimo que merezco Alexander –le dijo el brujo sonriéndole –pero lo que dije es cierto, te prometo que jamás volverse a hacerte daño en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, ni yo a ti, jamás podría.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Una semana despues de la reconciliación Alec volvió a vivir al departamento de Magnus aunque a Jace no le hizo mucha gracia.

Este aún estaba enojado con Magnus pero se daba cuenta que era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, Alec nunca habría superado su ruptura, tarde o temprano lo habría destruido.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? –le pregunto bruscamente a Clary con su vista fija en Magnus quien reforzaba los hechizos de protección del instituto y Alec que estaba a su lado viéndolo trabajar

La pelirroja siguió la vista de Jace y sonrió.

Sabía que debajo de esa fachada de enojo, lo único que se escondía era miedo por Alec, porque volviera a sufrir. Pero también sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Si –dijo con total sinceridad aun viendo a la pareja que en ese momento se sonreía cariñosamente –estará perfectamente.

* * *

Au: Se que tarde mucho pero al fin, aqui esta el epilogo. Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subire otra historia original y mas traducciones pero por mi escuela puede que tarde un poco

Hasta la proxima


End file.
